


Bonus nox noctis

by JUNO1874



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNO1874/pseuds/JUNO1874
Summary: 只要脑壳王子说出人鱼公主真名就能HE的童话故事





	Bonus nox noctis

Chapter 1

不知等待了多久，太阳终于升起来了。  
阳光透过水面照射下来，像在Lunafrena的头顶加冕了一圈金色的光芒。万物复苏，无论是陆上还是海里。水中的眷族在她周围吐着泡泡，戳破气泡或者用泡泡做出有趣的形状来取乐。海底的一天随着Luna的苏醒而开始了——人鱼们从珊瑚礁出发，沿着海床进行领域的巡回。为沿途需要帮助的水族或者其他人鱼提供他们所需的。这很奇妙，因为利维坦桑卷起的浪潮而坠入水都海底的Luna在人鱼的城市亚特兰蒂斯醒来了。她的身体也发生了奇妙的变化，但她作为神凪的治愈能力没有变。从珍珠贝母光滑的镜面上她发现自己有了一条修长的尾巴，宽大的尾部像礼服的裙摆一样随波摆动；手臂上生出了鱼类的侧鳍。当她趁着月色浮上海面时，Luna发现自己无法开口说出话语，她还能唱歌但却不是Eos大陆上任何一种语言。  
“这是我们古老的歌谣。从远古一直萦绕在我们心头，即便我们已经忘却，但仍记得它歌颂爱情。”  
她的“同类”聚在她身边。她们能够交流，用人鱼的语言。  
“可千万别对任何一个人类小伙歌唱，他肯定会情不自禁地爱上您，然后一头栽进水里。”  
“说起人类小伙？我醒来这么久，还没看到一个’人’呢。”  
Luna的心提到了嗓子眼里，光明重现在大陆上，外面的世界怎么样了？她在亚特兰蒂斯醒来后就投入了神凪的工作里，水族之城也有病痛困扰，她甚至比从前更忙。现在白昼还不平衡。据人鱼们说，笼盖星球十年的长夜让他们非常惶恐不安。在疯狂轮回毫无规律的几个长夜里，她满怀着好奇来到水面上，一无所获，属于城市的灯光无论往哪个方向看都看不到。  
“要是哪天我们能去城市的港口看看？”以前她还作为个人类的时候，怎么从来没有见过一条人鱼呢。难道是他们太过害羞？还是自己对外界知之甚少？  
“天呐月亮，不要有这种想法。我们对人类是很友好，因为我们来自同一个祖先。但没有必要时千万不要去和他们接触。”  
“您会染上星之病的！”  
“神明赐予我们这般变化的身体就是为了躲避陆地上蔓延的星灾。”  
身边的人鱼们一个接一个地说个不停。吵得Luna有些头疼。创星记里可从没提过哪个神这样做过，水为什么能隔绝星之灾的蔓延……她愈发想知道陆地上的事。  
我居然变成了一条人鱼，天呐我又不是迪士尼的公主。她腹诽着。等我走上沙滩呢，我的脚是否会裂开，脚掌如同行走在尖刀上那样？我该拿什么东西去交换？她思索着付出这些代价的必要，可亚特兰蒂斯没有恶巫婆。Luna随着旅人在海底各个城市巡回，帮助治愈疾病（感谢六神，这里确实没有使骸），没有一尾人鱼去过陆地。她们遵从“神”的指示，安分地待在海底。偶尔趴在通宵欢饮的游船边上，看那些人间俊美无忧的脸庞。偶尔也帮助出海的渔夫，打捞一天的丰收。  
又像从前一样，只是从陆地换到海底。Luna的足迹遍布整个大陆，她更急切地打听人鱼和任何一个人类间发生的故事，以至于她的伙伴以为她是个狂热的恋爱小说爱好者。她也想知道怎么样才能到陆地上去，人鱼到底能不能去。尽管她还没尝试过，Luna还是希望自己作为人鱼以后的第一次路上行走是安全可控的。  
“好吧，我只在岸边浅水区游荡了一会儿。那地方常年有人钓鱼，我看到鱼钩就害怕，你懂的。“  
“我趴在礁石后面盯着一个俊美的年轻人看过，不过他的腿毛让我有点望而却步了。人类的腿太奇怪了，噢抱歉月亮，您以前的腿一定很好看，所以您现在有这么美丽的鱼尾。“  
总是些擦边的小故事，却从未有人真正行走在陆地上过。她无法控制失落的情绪。唯一的好消息是现在的白天越来越长了，渐渐变得和从前一样，好事发生了。随着旅行的路途越来越远，露娜终于开始与人类社会有了交集。她们初次造访了一个村庄的小码头。曾经的军用船只被简单的涂装了各个行会的标识，用于运输各地需要的建材。曾经肆虐大陆的生物越来越少，猎人们把更多时间花在护送物资，平民迁移上。破败的城市都在重建，复兴。等待人民的归来。  
Luna悄悄探出水面，她看到不远处就有几个人正在交谈。她能和他们友好的交谈么，可能用手语或者写字什么的？问问他们现在的戴涅布莱怎么样了？印索姆尼亚呢？还有更多的……她忍不住想更凑近点，可比起听不清楚在讲什么，她觉得自己现在好像没法听懂人类的语言了。


End file.
